Conte de fée
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Big Bang. G-Dragon et TOP. Un morceau de leur vie.


**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Conte de fée**_

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

Auteur : moi.

Disclaimer : C'est dommage, mais ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.

Genre : Romance, drame.

Pairing : G-Dragon/TOP de Big Bang.

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

J'avais écris ce petit OS il y a longtemps, et j'ai enfin eu le courage de le mettre ne ligne. N'hésite pas à me dire votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Ce sont les critiques qui nous font avancer.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

J'avance à grand pas vers le grand bâtiment blanc qui se dresse devant moi. Réajustent mon bonnet noir correctement sur ma tête et j'entre tranquillement par les deux portes automatiques. Le froid hivernal se dissipe peu à peu tandis que mes chaussures frôlent le carrelage du nouvel endroit. J'étais venu en voiture, une heure de route pour y arriver, et j'espérais ne pas m'être déplacé pour rien.  
Je salue au passage les deux réceptionnistes. Un bonjour vague et marmonné, mais qui paraît les satisfaire pleinement. Elles sourient niaisement en me détaillant de haut en bas.

Il fallait dire que, sans me venter, j'avais un certain charme. A ce que m'avais convaincu de croire, mes amis les plus proche.  
Un pantalon noir moulant, une ceinture argenté, chaussure italienne, une veste en cuir au dessus un tee-shirt blanc et un long collier en or.

Cependant, je pouvais remercier la présence à ma main gauche d'une une bague. Non je n'étais pas marié, c'était simplement un cadeau de la personne que j'aimais et avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis plusieurs années.  
Je n'étais pas seul, loin de là. Malheureusement pour ces deux femmes à l'accueil qui me souriaient désespérément, Je n'étais pas de ce bord là, en vérité,

Je reprends ma marche et traverse plusieurs couloirs pour finalement toquer à une grande porte bleu , reconnaissant le nom placardé dessus. Un homme ouvre et m'accueille avec naturel dans la pièce. Nous discutons un moment et il me donne ensuite un papier.  
Je le déplie et l'ouvre,  
Mes yeux détaillent ce qui y est inscris avec attention. Ils recherchent à travers les lignes la réponse à mes questions.

Ils s' écarquillent brusquement lorsqu'ils la trouve.

_"Positif"_

Finalement, je n'aurais pas du venir aujourd'hui …

* * *

Ma clef s'enfonce dans la serrure de mon appartement. J'y rentre à la suite et n'annonce pas mon arrivé.  
Suite à cela, un homme me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse. Apparemment je lui ai manqué.

Je marmonne, ma bouche bloqué dans son cou :

- Ne m'étouffe pas.

Il me lâche finalement et me sourit. Sa main prend la mienne et il m'entraîne vers le canapé.  
Je sais ce qu'il veut.  
Je le rapproche de moi par la taille et l'embrasse à nouveau. J'aime tellement sentir ses lèvres, sa peau, son odeur, ses mains. Son corps tout entier, qui brûle d'envie.

J'aime de la même façon, entendre ses soupirs quand nous faisons l'amour. Cela me plonge dans un océan de sensations toutes plus emprisonnant que la fois d'avant. Il me pousse sur le canapé et se pose sur moi. Son bassin bouge sensuellement. Il sait que je tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça.  
Mes mains s'accrochent passionnément dans ses mèches blondes.

Il murmure mon prénom avec envie. Je ne plus attendre.

- Jiyong ...

Ma vision de la vie était resté la même tant que G-Dragon était à mes cotés.  
C'était un conte de fée.

On me disait que j'étais une fille pour penser comme ça. Que je me voilais la face, Que l'amour ne durerait jamais toute une vie. Pourtant c'est la vérité.  
Il remplissait ma vie de bonheur et je n'imaginais guère passer une seule journée sans le voir. Sa présence était devenue ma drogue.

Et pourtant ...  
Chaque belle chose à une fin.  
Et c'est ainsi que notre relation s'est brisée. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus. Qu'il me rendait malheureux. Je ne voulais plus le revoir.

Mon conte de fée s'est transformé en cauchemar.

- Je dois te parler.

Son sourire enfantin disparu en voyant mon air sérieux. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir en face de moi, sur le fauteuil. Il s'exécute et attend anxieusement que je prenne la parole.  
Je lui dis, sur de moi :

- Je veux rompre.

Il parait abasourdi. Ses yeux semblent ne pas y croire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sa demande n'était qu'un souffle. Il commence doucement à trembler.

- Je ne suis plus amoureux. Ta présence ne m'apporte plus rien.

J'ai prononcé ces quelques mots avec la même certitude qu'auparavant. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je suis sur de moi. Il n'y a pas de meilleur choix.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Son visage est si triste. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi.  
Mais tout est de ma faute.  
Il se lève et se tient devant moi, Il me répète, sa voix encore plus tremblante que tout à l'heure.

- Je ne comprend pas. Je ne te comprend pas, On était heureux !

Moi aussi, je ne comprend pas, Mais il le faut.

- C'est ainsi …

Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Je ne peux pas justifier mon acte. J'en suis incapable.  
Je me rassure intérieurement. Ce que je viens de faire est ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Pour moi et pour lui.

- TOP ... Je t'en pris.

J'entends sa plainte. J'en peux plus. Le voir ainsi me tue. Il faut que je parte. Je ne dois pas faire marche arrière. Ce n'est plus possible.  
Jiyong essaie de venir m'embrasser, espérant croire que je mentais, Sentant son approche, je le recule d'une seule main.

Je reprend ma respiration difficilement.  
Ce que je vais lui dire me permettra d'apaiser la douleur. Évidement, ce n'est que pure mensonge. Néanmoins, ce sera la phrase la plus dur que je prononcerai de toute ma vie.

- Non, c'est trop tard. Je ne t'aime plus.

La tristesse le prend d'un coup et ses jambes lâchent. Il est toujours devant moi, accroupi comme un enfant, à pleurer. Je ne peux rien faire.

C'est fini. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.

_Je déplie le papier et l'ouvre finalement._ _Les lettres s'affichent devant mes yeux._

Ce n'est pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. La dur réalité.

_"Test du syndrome de l'immunodéficience acquise (SIDA)  
Mes yeux détaillent ce qui y est inscris . Ils recherchent à travers les lignes la réponse à mes questions. Ils s' écarquillent brusquement lorsqu'ils la trouve._ _  
Résultat : Positif"_

Ma vision de la vie a complètement changé, Je n'aurais jamais mon conte de fée.  
Il n'existera pas G-Dragon n'est plus à mes cotés.

Plus rien n'a de sens, s'il n'est pas là.


End file.
